


Stamp of a Approval

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Eragon is so done, Gen, Saphira can be a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Saphira is the Queen Dragon. Enough said.
Relationships: Saphira & Eragon Shadeslayer (Inheritance Cycle), referenced Eragon/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stamp of a Approval

Eragon stormed into Saphira’s large nestlike room. “SAPHIRA!!”

The dragon lazily lifted her head and regarded him.  _ Yes? _

“What did you do to that Elf?!”

If a dragon could shrug, Saphira did. She gave a yawn.  _ I merely threatened to make her life miserable if she did something that I disapproved of. _

Eragon gaped. “You can’t use your seniority like that! It’s not right!”

_ Why not? _ She sounded amused.

“Because you are not the Queen Dragon, that’s why!” He growled.

Saphira, much to Eragon’s horror, actually tilted her head and considered it.  _ Queen Dragon. I like it. _ She settled back down onto her large bed and huffed out a puff of smoke.  _ Anyway, she deserved it. _

Eragon hissed through his teeth. “Why?”

_ Because she wasn’t the right one. _

Eragon vented a tired sigh. “Saphira, this is the third time you’ve scared a female Rider senseless. I ask again, Why?!”

Saphira gave him a look that made him feel both confused and ashamed. Of what, he didn’t know.  _ I do not approve of her. _

Eragon glared at his dragon. “I do not need to ask for your approval over prospective relationships!”

Saphira gave an amused snort.  _ We both know you’re hopeless when it comes to romance, Eragon. I’m merely helping you. _

Eragon gritted his teeth together. “By scaring female Riders?”

Saphira looked very pleased with herself.  _ Precisely. _

Eragon glowered at his infuriating dragon.


End file.
